


Somewhere Only We Know

by Punkgeekchic



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkgeekchic/pseuds/Punkgeekchic
Summary: It’s loosely based on the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. The fic is taking place in the 3rd season timeline for Broadchurch where Alec and his daughter are having their issues. You’re also going to see a softer side of Alec, who only wants to be a good dad and wants someone to love and be loved by.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't britpicked. No beta, we die like men.

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Detective Inspector Alec Hardy is very hard to get to know. We’ve gone on a few dates over the course of a few months, that’s of course when he’s managed to take some time away from work. I do like the man and I like to think that he likes me too, except he has a hard time showing that. I see his daughter Daisy every day since I’m one of her teachers, so I’ve been trying to get her to spill a few details about her dad without her knowing that’s what I’m doing, but I’m also just trying to be there for her because I know she needs an adult to look up to.

\------------

The bell for the beginning of the free period just rang and that happens to be the last period of the day. Daisy stays behind and spends part of her free period with me because as of late there have been a few boys messing with her.

I said, “Dais you want to tell me what’s going on?”

She said, “not really no. Nothing’s changed, they still won’t leave me alone.”

I said, “have you told your dad? He is the DI after all?”

She said, “no. I don’t really see my dad very often. He’s always at work.”

Oh, don’t I know that sweetheart, don’t I know that.

I said, “I’m sorry. I know you wanted to finally have that bond with your dad.”

She said, “yeah. I think I’m going to move back in with my mum.”

Oh, sweet girl don’t do that. I know just how much that will kill Alec because she’s about all he ever talks about when we do see each other.

I said, “I think you should wait on that Daisy.”

She said, “I don’t know if I want to though Ms. Y/L/N.”

I said, “how about this: give it a week. If things don’t seem like they’re getting any better then we’ll talk again okay?”

She said, “I think I can do that. I’m not going to make you any promises though.”

I nodded my head and said, “that’s more than okay. I’m just glad that you will consider it. Now how about we leave early?”

She said, “I’m so ready to go, and are you walking me home?”

I said, “that’s what I was thinking to do yes so that I know you’re safe, and not being ambushed by those guys.”

She said, “oh okay. Yeah, let’s go. Thank you though. I’ve never had someone take this much interest in me.”

I said, “oh you darling girl. I’ll always be here for you. You’re my favorite after all.”

She smiled and collected all of her things throwing them into her bag. I did the same. We walked out of the classroom, down the hallway, and exited the building.

As we were walking back to her house, we were stopped by her dad, who must’ve been on his way back to the station.

Alec said, “Dais what’re you doing?”

Daisy said, “oh um hi dad. I’m just walking home with Ms. Y/L/N.”

Alec said, “I see that and Y/N what’re you doing?”

I said, “walking Daisy home Alec.”

Alec said, “and why are you doing that?”

I said, “I will tell you later.”

Daisy gave me a look like please don’t tell him.

Alec said, “why don’t you both get in and I’ll drop you off at home Dais.”

We both got into the car. Daisy got in the backseat, so I was forced to sit in the passenger seat next to Alec. It was like a 5-minute drive to their house, where Alec dropped Daisy off.

Daisy said, “see you tomorrow Ms. Y/L/N, and maybe I’ll see you sometime tonight dad” before turning and walking into the house.

Alec turned and looked at me. He said, “where to?”

I said, “take me home?”

He said, “I can do that. Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on with Daisy?”

I said, “I don’t know if I can break her trust by telling you.”

He said, “please?”

I said, “if I tell you, you don’t say a word of this to Daisy and just wait for her to tell you these things on her own. Promise?”

He said, “right yes I promise. Just please tell me.”

I said, “basically there are these guys who have been giving her a really hard time and have photos of her that they’re threatening to leak all over the school. Also, she wants to move back in with her mum.”

Alec said, “you mean to tell me that there are these boys threatening my daughter with what I’m only assuming are nudes, and she doesn’t even want to live with me anymore.”

I said, “yeah” and looked down at my lap.

He fell silent and just nodded his head. I could tell it was taking everything in him not to break down into tears or go into protective father mode or both.

I looked up and said, “Hey Alec look at me.”

He turned and looked at me.

I said, “I’m doing everything in my power to protect your daughter and keep her here with you. Why do you think I was walking her home today? I don’t want anything to happen to her either. She’s a bright girl with a beautiful future ahead of her.”

He said, “thank you. I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with, but I want you to know that I’m trying. I do wish she would feel like I would be there for her and that I’d do anything for her. Also, I’m sorry I haven’t been too engaging with you. We’ve been going on dates for the past few months, but I’ve yet to try and let you in.”

I said, “Hey it’s okay. You take as much time as you need okay. I know you’re always caught up with work, so I don’t even mind. If anything, I should hope that you’d spend more time with Daisy than you do with me. She misses you; you know? She’s been staying in my classroom for the free period and we’ve had a lot of heart to hearts. I mean today was the first time she ever mentioned she wanted to leave, but that’s not the point. She needs you Alec, and I know you would do anything for her because she’s all you usually want to talk about. I can wait, your job can wait, but I don’t think Daisy can.”

He said, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but thank you. I will focus more on Daisy, but I also want to focus more on you too.”

I said, “I’m glad that you will focus more on Daisy because you both deserve that. I won’t stop you if you want to focus on me too if that’s what you want” and tried to hide the smile that was appearing on my face with my hand.

He said, “no you don’t. I want to see that pretty smile you have Y/N.” Then he took my hand in his.

We were turning down my street when he took my hand in his so that I had no way to hide my smile. Alec pulled his car upfront of my house a minute or so later.

I said, “well thank you for the ride home Alec.”

He said, “it was my pleasure Y/N. Do you think you’d like to come over to mine later tonight?”

I smirked and said, “that depends Detective Inspector Hardy, are you actually going to get off work at a reasonable time tonight?”

He said, “for you Y/N I think I might.”

Is he actively flirting with me right now?

I said, “well in that case, how could I say no?”

He said, “so should I pick you up on my way home then?”

I said, “yeah and you get to tell Daisy what I’m doing there.”

He said, “ugh okay I’ll go back home quick and explain everything and see if she’ll talk to me before I go back to work. I’ll see you later tonight then?”

I said, “it’s a date.”

Then I climbed out of the car and walked around his car so that I could walk into my house. I stopped in front of Alec’s rolled-down window first. I leaned in and kissed him. The look of shock was so worth it when I pulled away.

I said, “bye Alec.”

He said, “until later Y/N.”

I walked away from his car and into my house.

\------------

Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

It was about 6 hours later when I saw Alec pull up outside my house. It’s almost 10 o’clock. Damn, he did get off relatively early for him. He got out of his car and walked up to my front door. I opened it before he could knock.

I said, “10 o’clock that’s fairly early for you there DI Hardy.”

He said, “yes, it is. Can I come in?”

I said, “yeah of course. Come on in.”

I moved out of the way, so he could walk into the house. I closed the door behind him. He walked into the front room and sat on the sofa. I went and sat down next to him.

I said, “I thought we were going round yours?”

He said, “yeah we are, I just wanted to talk to you before we do.”

I said, “okay?”

He said, “so I went back home and talked to Daisy after I dropped you off.”

I said, “mhm. How’d that go?”

He said, “not so great.”

I said, “what went wrong?”

He said, “she bought herself a train ticket, so she could move back in with her mum.”

I said, “she did what!? I told her to give it a week and see if things would get better between you two.”

He said, “yeah that didn’t happen. Miller told me to just rip Daisy’s ticket up and tell her that there’s no way she’s leaving.”

I said, “that’s not a bad idea. Ellie’s pretty smart, but if you don’t do it, I definitely will.”

He said, “I’ll give it a couple of days because the ticket isn’t for another week.”

I said, “that’s fair.”

He said, “I also told her about us.”

Just great, now I doubt she’ll trust me as much.

I said, “oh and that went over how?”

He said, “she was actually okay with it. I think she thinks you’ll be good for me.”

I said, “well I’d like to think I would be good for you too.”

He said, “you are probably too good for me, but I’m going to be a bit selfish and keep you.”

I said, “I don’t think I’m too good for you. I think I’m just the right amount of good for you. And from what I’ve heard when aren’t you selfish there Alec?”

He said, “really? That’s how you want to play this then” before pulling me into his side.

I never knew he could be this playful, but I really like this side of him.

I said, “so when are we going to yours?”

He said, “whenever you want to. Just know I’m keeping you overnight, so bring a change of clothes.”

I said, “now when did I agree to this Mr. Hardy?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at some of his facial expressions when he was thinking up an answer.

He said, “alright you win. Would you like to stay over at mine tonight Y/N?”

I said, “yeah I really would.”

He said, “good. Go get your stuff then.”

I said, “yep still bossy.”

He said, “will you please go get your stuff, so we can go back to mine?”

I said, “I was just teasing you, but yes I’ll go get my stuff when you decide you want to let me go.”

He said, “I think I’m just going to hold on to you for a little bit longer, and then I’ll let you go.”

I said, “or you could let me get up and get my stuff, we go round yours, and you can hold me for longer.”

He said, “that’s actually a better idea” and let me out of his arms.

I got up off my sofa and walked into my bedroom to grab the clothes I was planning to wear to school tomorrow. Once I had gotten my things together, I went back out into my living room, where Alec was still sitting on the sofa.

I said, “alright, I’m ready let's go.”

Alec got up off my sofa and walked over towards me.

He said, “you got everything?”

I said, “yep.”

He said, “well alright. Let's go.”

Alec walked out of the front door. I made sure to shut any and all lights off and lock up the door, before making my way to his car. Alec was leaning up against it, just looking at me.”

I said, “what?”

He said, “nothing Y/N. It’s just you are stunning.”

I just shook my head and said, “you’re not so bad yourself there Alec.”

He had the audacity to look shocked and said, “the cheek.”

I knew the look he was giving me was fake, so I laughed and said, “you’ll get used to it.”

He said, “that I will Y/N.”

I smiled and walked around the car to get into the passenger seat. I threw my bag into the back and then fastened myself in the passenger seat. Alec got himself situated in the driver’s seat before driving us to his place.

The car ride was quiet save for the radio playing in the background. Alec did take my hand in his when he was driving. He’s really trying to make an effort and I like that.

When we got to his place, Alec shut the car off. He let go of my hand and got out of the car. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door for me. Okay, that’s new, but I’m not going to complain. He also got my bag out of the back for me and took my hand again as we walked into his house.

Alec showed me around his house for the most part. Daisy’s room wasn’t included mainly for the fact that she was already asleep. He took me into his room. I set my bag down on the floor next to his bed.

He said, “if you want to change into something more comfortable and then come back in here, we’re just going to be laying here and watching some telly if that’s okay.”

I said, “that sounds good to me, but I um forgot to bring something comfortable to change into. I just brought the clothes I would need to go to work tomorrow.”

He said, “oh! Well, do you want to borrow something of mine?”

I said, “I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

He said, “no I insist. I don’t want you to have to sleep in your work clothes. I definitely do it too often, so I know how uncomfortable it is.”

I said, “well then sure, if you don’t mind.”

He said, “of course. Just hold on a second.”

Alec went over to his wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of sleep pants and some old t-shirt. He walked back over to me and handed me the t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants.

I said, “thank you.”

He said, “you’re welcome. You don’t mind that I don’t sleep with a shirt on do you?”

I said, “no that’s perfectly fine by me.”

He said, “alright good. I’m going to go ahead and change now.”

I nodded my head in understanding. I’m not going to go change in the other room. I’m not ashamed in the slightest of my body or anything like that.

I look over at Alec and he’s already out of his suit jacket and shirt. He was in the process of taking his tie off. I went ahead and pulled my cardigan off before then taking my blouse off. I noticed Alec staring. I just blushed and slipped his t-shirt on before focusing back on Alec. He kicked off his shoes and socks and was sliding his trousers down his legs.

Damn, he has a really nice body. I slid my jeans down and contemplated putting Alec’s sleep pants on. Alec pulled his sleep pants up over those ridiculously long legs and then went to lay on his bed. I’m going to skip the pants, I think. I went and climbed onto Alec’s bed next to him.

He said, “didn’t want to wear the pants?”

I said, “I usually don’t wear sleep pants to bed, so I really didn’t want to put them on. If it makes you uncomfortable though, I can go put them on.”

He said, “I don’t mind, as long as you’re comfortable.”

I said, “I’m very comfortable. Thank you.”

He said, “good. Do you have any preference for what we watch on the telly?”

I said, “no. You can pick because I’m not sure I’m going to stay awake once it’s on.”

He said, “alright. I’ll put something that we both won’t actually need to pay attention to on.”

I said, “that’s perfect. Now I was promised more holding once we got here Alec.”

He said, “let me turn the telly on, and then I’ll hold you for as long as you’d like.”

I said, “don’t tempt me.”

He just smiled and turned the telly on. A rerun of Top Gear was on, so he just left it on. Alec turned the volume down on the telly though. Then he placed the remote on his bedside table next to where his glasses sat. He opened his arms for me to scoot into. I moved so that I was laying in his arms. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. It definitely won’t take long for me to fall asleep like this.

\------------

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?

It’s been a couple of days since I’ve spent the night at Alec’s. He’s been really attentive to not only me but to Daisy. I really like how Alec is choosing to let me into his life more. I knew there was an awesome guy under that hard exterior.

Alec had texted me earlier this morning and said he was going to stop by the school on my lunch break because he wanted to talk to me. I don’t know if I should be concerned or not.

It was just after 12 o’clock when my lunch break was set to begin. Alec texted me saying he was outside, so I walked out of the building. I saw his car and he was leaning against it. Honestly what a sight to see. I walked over to his car.

Alec said, “good afternoon Y/N.”

I said, “good afternoon Alec. What did you want to talk to me about?”

He said, “get in the car and we’ll talk.”

I said, “you know that doesn’t sound too promising.”

He said, “I promise it’s nothing bad. I just want to give us some privacy.”

I said, “okay I’ll get in the car.”

I walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. Alec climbed back into the driver’s seat.

Alec said, “so I talked to Daisy this morning.”

I said, “and how did that go?”

He said, “well I managed to get her to tell me what was going on with those boys, but then we saw them when I was driving her here this morning.”

I said, “let me guess, she told you not to stop, but you did anyway. Then you threatened them?”

He said, “I knew there was a reason I liked you. Yes, that’s exactly what I did and the boys didn’t like it too well especially because I’m the police, but I’m a dad first. They had it coming though and if they keep messing with my Dais I’ll cut their pricks off.”

I said, “good for you Alec. I’m proud of you and I almost wish I could’ve been there to witness it because I’d love to have given them a piece of my mind too. Well, that and because I think you look mighty attractive when you’re angry, not more than you usually do, of course, it’s just different.”

He said, “Thank you Y/N. Anyways when I got back in the car after confronting them, Daisy wasn’t too happy with me, but at the same time, she was because she knows I’m not going to let anything happen to her. Then I asked her for her train ticket, which she gave me, and then I ripped it into many small pieces.”

I said, “good on you love. It’s better for both you and Daisy if she stays here. You’re finally putting her first and I’m sure even if she doesn’t show it, she appreciates all that you’re doing for her.”

He said, “yes you’re right, but I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for Daisy too. You’ve been there for her since she moved here with me, and you’ve always stayed objective not letting our relationship get in the way of doing what you could for Daisy.”

I said, “well thank you. I would do anything for Daisy. She is a sweet girl, who’s been having a rough time, and I can completely relate to her. Also, what relationship of ours would that be Alec?”

He said, “oh don’t make me say it.”

I said, “come on Alec. You know you want to and I know I want you to.”

He said, “well even though I unofficially considered you my girlfriend, would you be mine?”

I said, “yes I would Alec. I unofficially was considering you my boyfriend too just for your information. All I wanted was for you to say it aloud because then I knew it was for sure a real thing and I wasn’t getting my hopes up.”

He said, “after the other night there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with you even if I am difficult to be with and I’m not the best at opening up.”

I said, “you know that never bothered me. I’m willing to give you as much time as you could possibly need, especially with the job you have because I know how hard opening up is. We’ve got a way to go jointly with opening up, but I have no worries that we’ll get there in time.”

He said, “I don’t deserve you and everything you’ve done for me and mine, but I’m definitely keeping you.”

I said, “it’s a good thing I’m keeping you too then huh?”

He laughed and took my hand in his. Then my phone dinged. I checked it and it was a text from Daisy.

I said, “Alec, your daughter can see us and she says she’s ‘ill’ and wants to go home.”

He said, “since when does my daughter text you? Also, tell her that I know she’s faking it, but it’s fine I’ll give her a ride home before I go back to work.”

I said, “Daisy texts me whenever she wants to or whenever she needs someone to talk to. I gave her my number ages ago. Alright, I’ll tell her to get her arse out here then after she goes and signs herself out.”

He said, “you want to take the rest of the day off?”

I said, “and how am I going to do that Mr. Hardy?”

He said, “I’ll just say I need you down at the station for questioning about a case, that doesn’t actually exist, and you can come over to my place and well spend time with Daisy and me.”

I said, “so you’re going to take the rest of the day off too then if I say yes.”

He said, “yes because both of us have been working too hard and need a good half day.”

I said, “and how would you get away with that?”

He said, “I’ll put Miller in charge and say that I’m needed at home because Daisy is sick.”

I said, “and the school thinks Daisy is sick, so it would be believable. Also, Ellie is the best and will see right through it, but yeah alright I’ll take the rest of the day off.”

He said, “great. Well, I’m going to go inside and talk to the administration, but also grab Daisy and tell her you’re coming over to spend time with us. You go get your stuff and meet me outside of the office.”

I said, “sounds like a plan.”

Alec leaned across the console and kissed me.

Oh, okay yeah that was nice, a bit unexpected, but definitely nice. I blinked in surprise, but I kissed him back. We pulled away though after a few moments and we got out of the car. We walked into the building and went our separate directions. I walked to my classroom and grabbed my things, thanking god it was nearing the end of the lunch period, so my room was still clear of students. After grabbing my things, I made my way back towards the office.

As I was nearing the office, I saw Alec and Daisy waiting for me. Alec was on the phone and Daisy was smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at Daisy and she laughed. Alec noticed and rolled his eyes. Some things never change. I walked over to them and all 3 of us walked out of the building and towards Alec’s car.

Daisy said, “so you’re really taking the rest of the day off to spend time with me and dad?”

I said, “yes I am. It seemed none of us wanted to finish our day doing what we’re supposed to be doing.”

She said, “yeah you’re right.”

Alec finally hung up the phone.

He said, “I just got off the phone with Miller. She’s taking over for the rest of the day. Now, Y/N the administration knows you’re done for today and they didn’t question it. Also, Dais, you’re going home and you’re not leaving the house to keep up the idea that you’re ill.”

Daisy said, “whatever you say, dad.”

I said, “okay.”

Alec said, “don’t give me that cheek Daisy.”

She rolled her eyes. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Then we reached the car. I got in the passenger seat, Daisy got in the back, and Alec got in the driver’s seat. Alec pulled out of the car park once we were all situated and we were off to their place. I’m going to have to get used to being there because I know that’s about to be where I spend a lot of my time outside of the school.

\------------

It’s nice that I have the opportunity to be integrated into this little family and for that, I’m going to be forever thankful. It’s going to take time for all of the kinks to get worked on and out, but I’m happy. The future is going to go somewhere only we know.


End file.
